


Dragon Wing

by aly619



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Focuses more on Dragon Wing Guild, Illegal Guild, Ivan Dreyer almost dies, Ivan Dreyer is a scum, Ivan other Son, Laxus Young Brother, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Main charaters Dragon Wing, Minor Character Death, Secret revealed, Violence, Wanted Criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: There a rumor about a Guild call Dragon Wing who been know for taking down criminal and leaving them for the magic council but when they are frame by their worst enemy Shadow Knight. They are going to have to prove their innocence and if that wasn't enough he leader of Dragon Wing is about find out a secret that he never knew about.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Meredy/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, OCxOC, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story in Wattpad but that alter version of it.

Queen Hisui, we have an emergency , said one of the guards as he ran to the throne room.

What kind of emergency said Hisui as she looked at the guard with a serious look.

One of the cart that was transferring the most dangerous criminal has been destory not only that but the prisoner were all brutally murder said the guard as he kneel down on one leg.

What? How is that possible ? Who in the world would attack a prison cart and slaughter everyone on board said Hisui who was shocked at hearing the news.

We don’t know your highness but we are investigating the situation, said the guard.

Did the culprit leave anyone alive, said Hisui as she got up from her throne.

Yes it seems that whoever attacked the cart was after the prisoner not the guards.

Did the guards see who did this said Hisui.

One of the guards managed to see a tattoo on one of the culprits before losing consciousness, said the guard.

What kind of tattoo was it said Hisui as she was eager to know .

Well it seems that the tattoo was in the shape of a dragon wing your highness said the guard.

Dragon Wing(Could it be that rumor guild that been going around attacking criminal if it is why did they kill the prisoner it doesn’t make sense)

Send notification to the all guild letting them know of the situation. If they seen anyone suspension they are to apprehend immediately 

Yes your highness right away said the guards as he exited the throne room.

The plan went well sir we succeeded in slaughtering an entire cart full of lowlife and we made sure to frame Dragon wing said a man with long blonde hair.

Good Job. Now we can process to phase two release Rave Tail from prison said a man with spiky short hair as he smiled evilly.


	2. Gaining Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

What did you say? shouted Ryu as he broke the glass cup he was holding.

Geez, Ryu, there's no need for you to scream too loud bro said Nader as he covered his ear.

How do you expect him to react when we were accused of a crime we didn’t commit? said Kaarle.

I can’t believe that bastard would do this then again he is the one responsible for framing us for the death of the king and queen.

I always knew he was an asshole. If I ever saw him I’m going to punch him in the face said Gaera.

Don’t be an idiot Gaera if we attack him we just prove him right, said Ebba. We need to be smart about this. We need to find evidence that he was the one who killed his parents, said Ebba.

How the hell are we supposed to do that said Gaera as he slammed his fist on the wall?

Ebba didn’t respond; she just stood there silent.

Wait, there might be a way to get that evidence, Ryu said.

What do you mean said Kaarle as he looked at the blonde boy with a seriousness in his eyes?

There is a group called Crime Sorciere. If we can get them to trust us then maybe we could gain the trust of the other guild and the queen of this country.

Do you think they want to help us we are wanted criminal it probably going to be hard to convince them said, Nader

I'm sure they will, after all, Crime Sorciere is made out of former dark guild members. I'm sure they listen to us said Ryu with a smile.  
Tch I believe that the magic council bastards ordered us to hunt down a bunch of petty criminals, Cobra said as he was annoyed.

Stop complaining you, idiot. They’re just asking us to capture some criminals is not like they asking to save the world, said Angel as she was annoyed by Cobra.

They aren’t just criminals, they are killers. They were the ones who killed the king and queen and fled their country. Now only that they also kidnapped the princess which makes them worse than criminals, said Meredy.

Where do we begin the search? Fiore is a huge place they can be anywhere said Midnight.

Don’t Midnight we have resources we find them right Jellal said Meredy as she turned to face the blue hair mage.

Hm? I'm sorry Meredy I wasn’t listening said Jellal as he had his usually serious face.

It's something the matter Jellal you've been quiet this whole time said Meredy as she looked worried.

He probably thinks about the red-haired chick. He probably thinks that he is still not worthy of being with her, said Racer.

Seriously Jellal.That shit is getting old. You know you love her and she loves you back so why don’t you accept that you two are made for each other said, Angel.

Yes, indeed you two would make sure a lovely couple said Richard a sparkling smile.

Would you guys knock it up I don’t think that's what Jellal is thinking? Isn’t that right Jellal said Meredy.

Yeah exactly said Jellal who was red.

I was thinking about the people we are chasing. I don’t think they are bad said Jellal, who suddenly got serious.

What do you mean Jellal said Meredy who was confused.

I not exactly sure how to explain it but I feel like my gut is telling me that these guys aren’t as bad as the rumor claim them to be said Jellal,

How can you be sure of that? You heard the rumor, didn't you know how they killed the King and Queen kidnapped the princess and slaughtered a cart full of prisoners. Can you say that they’re good people, said Meredy as she looked Jell in the eyes?

Just as Jellal was about to respond a black hole appeared in front of the group.

What the hell is that, said Angel.

Is it obvious it's trouble said Cobra?

Everyone be on your guard. Don’t engage unless I say so said Jellal.

Right said everyone as they got into fighting position.

All of a sudden a black hole appeared underneath Meredy and others

Jellal shouted Meredy as she disappeared into the darkness.

Meredy shouted Jellal as he clenched his fist.

Calm yourself Jellal your friends are safe. I just needed them out of the way so that we can talk said a blonde boy who appeared in front of Jellal.

Who are you? What have you done to my team said Jellal as he glared at the blonde boy with rage.

Like I say before they save. There is no need for us to fight. I just want you to hear me out said the blonde boy as he looked Jellal in the eyes.

I guess I have no choice. I listen to what you have to say said Jellal as he deactivated his magic.

After explaining his story to Jellal Ryu also explains that he and his group came to Fiore hoping to get the help of the other guild in clearing their names.

If what you’re telling me is true then I am afraid you will be in danger staying here in Fiore. The queen of Fiore has ordered every guild to take you down.

Yes, I know that. That is why I came to you so you can convince one of the guilds that Me and my team are the enemies and that we were framed.

I can talk to the guild master of Fairy Tail. I know him well, he might be the only one that would believe me, said Jellal.

If you do manage to convince him. I want you to give him this said Ryu as he handed Jellal a piece of paper.

What this? said Jellal as he grabbed the paper.

It is the location of a small village where me and my friends are hiding. I want to personally meet the guild master myself.

I want him to know that he has another grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It not easy coming up with chapter but I do the best I can.


	3. The Second Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov meet Ryu and going to find out about something he wasn't aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here. Enjoy.

It was late at night. Makarov was working late on some bills that were sent to him by multiple restaurants and hotels that were destroyed by members of fairy tail.

Those brats are going to be the death of me. I just recently paid off the last couple of bills from last month's incident. Now I have to pay this said Makarov as he scratched his head in frustration.

As Makarov continues working on his work. He heard a pebble hitting the window. Makarov got off his chair to check the window. To his surprise, he saw Jellal standing looking up at the little old man.

Makarov quickly went down the stairs to greet the blue hair mage.

Jellal what are you doing here so late at night said the little man as he let Jellal into the guildhall.

There's something I need to talk about with you said Jellal as he had his usually serious face.

Have a seat, said Makarova as he led Jellal to a table.

“Can I get you anything to drink,” said Makarov as he went behind the counter for two glass cups  
“Some water is fine,” said Jellal.

So what is it you want to talk to me about said Makarov as he served himself a glass of wine.

Before I tell you. I want you to keep your word that you won’t tell anyone. That includes your Guild, said Jellal as he looked at Makarov in the eyes.

Makarov close his eye for a min before taking a deep breath and knotting his head

Early today I encountered the leader of the group called Dragon Wing.

What? Are you sure about that said Makarov as he stood up?

Yes but don’t worry we didn’t fight. He is not as bad as the rumors say said Jellal

What do you mean said Makarov who got all serious?

I saying that he and his team were set up and that he is trying to get evidence to prove his and his team innocence said Jellal  
Frame by who said Makarov as he eagerly wanted to know.

He said that he will tell you himself said Jellal as he handed the little old man a piece of paper.

What this said Makarov as he grabbed the paper from Jellal's hands.

The location on where he is staying. He says he wants to talk to you.

Talk to me about what? said Makarov.

It best you go meet with him so that he can tell you himself said Jellal

Very well I go but the second he tries anything I won’t hesitate to attack him said Makarov.

If you say so Makarov-san said Jellal as he got up from the bench.

Before we leave. Let me leave a note to the brats so they could know that I went to handle some business. I won’t tell them where I went so they don’t follow me, said Makarov as he left the note on the door. Okay then let's get going.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ryu are you certain you want to do this alone? We could be there with you if you want," said Nader.

Yes, Nader, I need to this alone. It is the only way to gain his trust beside I want to meet the father of the piece of trash that impregnated my mother and left without saying anything said Ryu as he clenched his fist.

If you need us we will be close by, said Nader as he put his hand on Ryu should.

Ryu nodded at his friend as he began to head towards the meeting place.

I sure hope he knows what he is doing. For all we know this Makarov guy could turn us in, said Laith as he adjusted his glasses.

Why do you always have to judge people's bookworms? Haven’t you done your research on Fairy Tail Guild master? He kindhearted man who cares deeply for his guild. He sees them as his family. He even took in two phantom lord members. I thought you were smart but clearly, I was wrong said Kaddira.

I don’t need to hear that from a tomboy who always acting recklessly every time we hadn’t to fight off bad guys said Laith as he gave Kaddira look.

What did you say? Want me to kick your ass said Kaddira as she cracked her knuckles.

That's enough you two said Ebba as she stepped in between the two.

Instead of arguing with each, you should focus on gaining information about what Perseus and his group are up to. That Bastard is up to something and it is our job to find out.

That's fine with me. As long as we find them and kick their ass said Kaaddira as crack her knuckle again  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What? Master left the guild, said Natsu as shouted at the top of his lungs.

You misunderstood Natsu. I said he left to handle some business and he will be back when he can, said Mirajane as she was clearing a glass cup.

We need to go find him. He could be in trouble, said Natsu as he rushed to the doors.

Natsu you don’t even know where he is, how would you find him said, Lucy.

I followed his scent said Natsu as he began sniffing the air.

No, you will not Natsu. You’re going to stay here and interfere in the master business said Erza as she took a spine of strawberry cake.

But.

Erza glared at Natsu which frightened him.

Come on Lucy let go on a quest, said Natsu as he headed to the quest board.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Natsu chose a quest and gave it to MiraJane for approval. Both Natsu, Lucy, and Happy headed off.

Ryu was waiting by a small fountain waiting for the arrival of the guild master.

As he was waiting he imagine what the guild master looked like.

He imagined him as an old man with a beard and cane.

He imagined him with glasses and his back bent down.

He even imagined him as a little old man with a mustache.

That last one may not be true said Ryu as he would think that the Fairytail guild master will be small.

Five minutes later Ryu heard someone saying his name

“Are you Ryu?”

Ryu looked around to see there was no one.

"Down here young man," said Makarov as he waves his hand

Ryu looked down to see a little old man with a mustache and almost bald hair.

Ryu turned around, which confused Makarov.

“Are you okay young man?'' said Makarov as he saw Ryu shaking.

I’m fine said Ryu as he still had his back turned.

It took Makarov a min to realize that Ryu was laughing at him.

You brat I may be small, but I no joke said Makarov as he transformed into his buff form.

Easy. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh, said Ryu, waving his hands.

Once Makarov calmed down he sat on a beach in front of the fountain.

So what is it that you want to talk about said Makarov.

Ryu took out a photo from his jacket and handed it to Makarov.

Makarov took the picture when he saw the picture. He was shocked to see Ivan with a woman holding a baby.

Makarov turned to see Ryu with a surprising look on his face.

Yes. I am your grandson.

Ryu began telling Makarov how his mother met his father and both fell in love with each other and how he left months later after she told him she was pregnant with his child. How his mother struggled to give him the best life she could.

I’m sorry to hear that said Makarov as he put his hand on Ryu’s shoulder.

It wasn’t all bad. I got to meet many people. I got work as a bodyguard protecting the princess. I created my guild. Life was great. Until the day it all went downhill, said Ryu as he clenched his fist.

I find my mother died one day and never find out who did and why? To make matter worse Me and my friend were framed.

By who and why said Makarov.

It is a long story so I hope you don’t fall asleep during the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I never come up with good chapter/ I always had trouble but I do my best. I hope I can improved my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this a good story and I do my best write the next chapter soon. I fix any mistake I make.


End file.
